


Without

by heavenandhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenandhale/pseuds/heavenandhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty Derek drabble. After rescuing him from Victoria Argent's attempt to take his life, Scott's condition causes Derek much unwanted introspection but Derek cannot bring himself to leave his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without

A penetrating darkness seemed to flood through the windows of the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. An intensely focused Dr. Deaton worked quickly over the prostrate figure of his normally energetic assistant. His fingers moved deftly under the work lights that did nothing to pierce the oppressive gloom that had settled in when the massive Hale boy had carried in his motionless burden and carefully laid him on an examination table.

“Save him.” Derek had said, his eyes locking on to the deep, kind, unknowable eyes of the older man. It had been but two words and nothing more, yet Deaton could not help but recognize myriad undertones. Derek’s usual tone of command struggled but failed to mask the underlying urgency, pleading, anger, fear and … sorrow? Dr. Deaton nearly quirked an eyebrow in curiosity at the latter, but the situation was far too obviously life-threatening. Instead he gathered an odd assortment of surgical instruments, herbs and serums and waved a hand in the direction of a seat, hoping Derek would stop hovering.

“You don’t have to stay, you know.” Deaton said once he’d gotten all the essential details of Scott’s condition, without ever looking away from his work, “There’s really nothing you can…”

“I’m not going anywhere…!” Derek practically snarled as he sat heavily on a bench against the wall, earning him an inscrutable glance from the doctor who shook his head briefly and wordlessly went back to what he was doing.

A surge of anger tore through Derek as he lowered his eyes and exhaled noisily. Not only was he being a distraction, he berated himself, but he was being transparent. How was he supposed to control his pack and be a proper alpha if he couldn’t even control his emotions? It wasn’t like him to let his voice betray him like that, and he was sure Deaton knew it.

Glancing up as the light reflected off the doctor’s head, Derek couldn’t help but see how utterly motionless Scott was. Flashes of memory flickered across his mind unbidden—smoke and ash… moonlight on the lifeless face of his older sister. His breath caught in his throat and tears burned in his eyes as he fought them back. Scott would make it. He was strong. He’d always been strong, since the day he’d been turned. He’d be alright. He had to be. Derek looked at the ground and closed his eyes. Scott was part of his pack now, like he’d wanted for so long. He was family.

Absently clutching his arm, Derek leaned back against the wall, his brown-black hair dark even against the dark brick behind him. He tried not to look at Scott’s face, tried not to think about what he’d do without him. Every time he looked up, nothing had changed. Scott still refused to stir, his breath nearly inaudible. Derek tried to take comfort in the faint but persistent beating of Scott’s heart, tried to stay calm and look away, think of something else… but inevitably the worry in him would build until it was unbearable and he’d find himself looking again, searching for some change. It was agonizing, but as long as Deaton kept working, he knew he had a hope to cling to.

“Goddamn Argents!” Derek seethed inwardly, “They won’t rest until everyone I’ve ever loved is dead.”

Derek blinked as a realization struggled to dawn on him. Like a swimmer who has dove too deep, desperately trying to reach the surface, lungs burning and mind reeling as the sunlight grows clearer, the knowledge rushed in on Derek. It was the awareness that he had just included Scott among the few people on earth that he had ever loved. For a moment the realization surfaced, drawing breath, gulping air and exhaling gratitude and fear into Derek’s subconscious. He loved Scott McCall.

Swallowing hard, Derek shook his head and held his breath. No. That was impossible. All he wanted was to protect him. That was it, right? Pack. Family. He was sure he’d do anything to have that again. Of course he’d want to protect Scott.

Suddenly Derek’s gaze snapped upward. Movement… he’d sensed movement other than Deaton’s. Scott’s eyelashes were fluttering, struggling to open. Scott was blinking. Derek sighed deeply, relief washing over him and pushing his realization aside, back down into the depths of his heart. Scott was okay and that was all that mattered. Now more than ever, he just needed to protect him.


End file.
